


remember my name

by orphan_account



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Gen, takes place after cady's party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: she really had let herself go, and all because of some petty conspiracy against her.





	remember my name

 

              she woke up feeling hungover that morning, which wasn't unusual for a saturday, but this time she hadn't actually drunk anything.

 

              she caught a glimpse of her reflection on the mirror when she sat up on her bed. she looked at her messy hair, smudged makeup. she looked at her rounded ass, and chubby cheeks. she hadn't had chubby cheeks since she was an infant. she really had let herself go, and all because of some petty conspiracy againsy her. all because of-

 

              -that little _bitch_. that little homeschooled, baby-faced little bitch who wouldn't even know to wax her upper lip if it weren't for regina. and how did she show her gratitude? she stole everything from her. her friends, her beauty, her life, her...

               _aaron_.

              don't get her wrong, she blamed him as much as she did cady. he wasn't even that hot when she met him freshman year. she made him like that. would anyone, let alone cady, want him, if regina hadn't offered him the chance to be somebody when she agreed to being his girlfriend? no fucking way. why did he get to replace her the minute he found a newer version of regina? not that she cared that much about aaron, anyway. if he wanted a downgrade, that was his bussiness.

 

              but hadn't she, in a way, brought this onto herself? didn't she have it coming? if regina were to be honest with herself, and she decided to be, from then on; she knew this would happen when she invited that loser to their table. some people simply can't handle being with regina, and it was very obvious to her the moment she saw her that cady was one of those people. she knew that she wouldn't even turn around to look at cady twice if she hadn't seen her being friendly with a certain somebody who bore great (un)importance to her, someone whom she hadn't seen be friendly with new people for over a year then.

 

              the thought went as fast as it came. obviously, she wasn't at fault. she knew even then that cady, despite her nerdy tendencies and her obnoxious cluelessness, was simply too attractive to be insignificant. sooner or later she was going to have some sort of impact on north shore high, and there was no was regina was going to let _janis sarkisian of all people_ be with her when that happened. if anything, she had done cady a favor. a simple "thank you," would have been more than enough.

 

                         regina shook her head, and her eye caught the pink, bright notebook laying on her bedstand.

 

              she was about to make cady beg for her life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this doesnt make any sense sorry


End file.
